Reed Adamson
'''Reed Adamson '''was a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She joined the hospital in the merger with Mercy West Medical Center. Reed was murdered by Gary Clark in the shooting at the hospital. Biography Earlier Life Reed presumably started her internship at Mercy West Medical Center in 2005. She became friends with April Kepner, Charles Percy and Jackson Avery. She and April became roommates and they created a chore wheel together.Can't Fight Biology Merger Reed was one of the residents that relocated to what was then known as Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in 2009. She upset Izzie Stevens on the first day by taking the late George O'Malley's cubby. Reed refused to let it go when Izzie told her to, which led to a slight altercation.Invasion She continued to annoy the original residents at the hospital, by clashing with Alex Karev about their patient, Michael Goldman. When April Kepner lost her job when a patient died in the ER as a result of an oversight, Reed defended her and claimed April was a better doctor that she was.I Saw What I Saw Settling In Reed was given the opportunity to prove that she was skilled in neurosurgery to Derek Shepherd, but failed.Give Peace a Chance She flirted with Karev in an effort to win Tom Kates' surgery and he declined, telling her she should go to attendings for the opportunity to win surgeries. She mainly stayed in the company of her fellow Mercy West residents, but attended a house-warming party where she grew close to Mark Sloan.Happy Shiny People She was interviewed for a documentary about doctors, where she implied she had a crush on Karev despite Charles telling the same interviewer that he loved her. She later decided to invite him to watch a movie with her.Seattle Grace: On Call Death In 2010, Reed went into a supply closet to get supplies for her dying patient. She was approached by Gary Clark, who wanted her to tell him where he could find Derek Shepherd. Reed proved unhelpful because she was in a hurry, reminding him that he shouldn't be in that room and that she was a doctor, not a tour guide. Gary then suddenly shot her in the head, killing her instantly. Her body was later found by April Kepner, who fell in her blood.Sanctuary Charles Percy died in the same shooting, and with his dying words asked Miranda Bailey to tell Reed that he loved her. She later asked where Reed was, and she was told of Reed's death.Death and All His Friends Career Reed started her internship at Mercy West Medical Center. She was kept on when the hospital merged with Seattle Grace Hospital in her third year of residency, and she would have completed her residency there. She would relax following long surgeries by doing yoga.Give Peave a Chance Personality Reed could be blunt and unkind towards people she didn't know very well. It took a while to get to know and like her, but the people she was close too enjoyed her company and liked her. She wasn't very sensitive at times toward people she didn't know, but she was loyal to her friends and stood up for them when needed. Notable Relationships Charles Percy Reed and Charles were very close, and spent a lot of time together. Reed was the only one who affectionally called him Charlie and he was in love with her. It was unknown whether she loved him back in the way he was in love with her, but she shared a bond with him. Mark Sloan Reed and Mark spent the night together at a housewarming party, even though he was dating Teddy Altman at the time. However, Mark and Reed never took their relationship any further. Alex Karev Reed and Alex were never close, but she had a crush on him when they met and she had hoped they would start a kind of relationship. She flirted with him but he never returned her feelings and he let her down.Blink They were competitive at work, and they often tried to beat each other to prove who was the better doctor to work on a case. He once sent her to find a doctor in a particular specialty, and she went until she realised he was lying. April Kepner Reed and April were good friends, even sharing an apartment together. They built a chore wheel together and she defended April to Cristina Yang, telling her that April was a better doctor than even herself. Trivia References Category:Doctors